Séptima temporada de Elementary
|elencorec= |episodios=13'Elementary' terminará en la temporada 7: las aventuras americanas de Sherlock Holmes finalizan en 2019 vía Espinof |anterior=Sexta temporada }} La séptima temporada de Elementary se anunció el 13 de mayo de 2018, a traves de la red social Twitter: "�� #Elementary ha sido renovada para la temporada 7! RT si estás emocionado por otra temporada de Watson & Holmes.".�� #Elementary has been renewed for Season 7! RT if you're excited for another season of Watson & Holmes. vía Twitter de Elementary_CBS Esta renovación se produjo ya que, a pesar de no haber tenido un desempeño lineal sólido en las dos temporadas anteriores, sigue siendo un importante generador de ganancias para la CBS con lucrativos negocios internacionales y fuera de la red.‘Elementary’ Renewed For Season 7 By CBS via Deadline En diciembre de 2018 se confirmó que la temporada sería de 13 episodios, además de ser la última de la serie. Se estrenó el 23 de mayo de 2019 por la CBS en Estados Unidos, y el 10 de junio de 2019 por Calle13 en España. Argumento Las nuevas carreras de Holmes y Watson como asesores de Scotland Yard se ven interrumpidas por la noticia de que un miembro de su círculo más cercano ha sido gravemente herido en los Estados Unidos. Como el problema legal de Holmes allí (como resultado de la confesión de un asesinato que no cometió) amenaza con evitar que regresen a Nueva York, su mayor enemigo hasta la fecha, el técnico multimillonario Odin Reichenbach espera en el horizonte para poner a prueba sus límites.CBS Announces Summer 2019 Premiere Dates via SpoilerTV Novedades *Sobre el lapso temporal, Robert Doherty lo estableció: "Cuando hayamos vuelto en la séptima temporada, habrá pasado un año, así que nuestros personajes habrán tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido al final de la anterior". Igualmente, no estaba claro si la nueva temporada también empezará en Londres,Elementary Boss Talks Finale's Big Move, Previews Season 7 Time Jump via TVLine aunque la promo y el argumento del primer episodio mostró que sí. *Acerca del cierre de temporada, Doherty declaró: "Ha habido una época en la que Sherlock y Watson no han estado juntos; han recorrido caminos muy diferentes y sus vidas han sido muy distintas por haberse separado. Sentimos que sería apropiado para la serie. Hay un montón de la temporada 7 que gira en torno a eso: ¿cómo podemos contar una gran historia que nos permita trazar un final en un futuro no muy distante?". *Hay rumores de que un personaje clave fallecido tendrá protagonismo en el final de la serie.[https://tvline.com/2019/01/18/sarah-drew-greys-anatomy-season-15-april-returning-2/ Ask Ausiello: Spoilers on Flash, Grey's, Outlander, The 100, Blue Bloods, Suits, YOU, HTGAWM, Elementary and More] en TVLine Elenco Personajes principales *Jonny Lee Miller como Sherlock Holmes. *Lucy Liu como Joan Watson. *Aidan Quinn como Thomas Gregson. *Jon Michael Hill como Marcus Bell. Nuevos personajes *James Frain como Odin Reichenbach. Personajes recurrentes *Ophelia Lovibond como Kitty WinterElementary Promo: (Spoiler) Returns as Joan Shakes Things Up in Final Season via TVLine *Jon Huertas como Halcon Zelaya *Rob Bartlett como el capitán Dwyer. *Allie Ioannides como Cassie Lenue. *Virginia Madsen como Paige. *Jordan Gelber como Eugene Hawes. *Tim Guinee como Dean McNally Estrellas invitadas Episodios Producción La producción de la temporada inició el 11 de julio de 2018, y finalizó en diciembre de 2018. Imágenes promocionales Elementary_T7_Promo_Bell_Watson_Holmes_Gregson.jpg Elementary_T7_Promo_Holmes_Bell_Watson.jpg Elementary_T7_Promo_Holmes_Watson_Bell.jpg Elementary_T7_Promo_Holmes_Watson.jpg Elementary_T7_Promo_Sherlock_Joan_Bell.jpg Elementary_T7_Promo_Sherlock_Marcus_Joan.jpg Recepción y Audiencia Datos de interés Estreno internacional *Estados Unidos - 23 de mayo de 2019, por CBS *Canadá - TBA *España - 10 de junio de 2019, por Calle 13Elementary acabará tras su séptima temporada vía Calle 13 *Latinoamérica - Referencias en:Elementary: Season Seven de:Elementary (Staffel 7) Categoría:Elementary